Good Bye a Percabeth story
by TimetheSpark
Summary: Annabeth is chosen for an impossible quest, basically a suicide mission. Percy comes to visit, and they share their first kiss. Off on another adventure to save the world Annabeth is alone, with Percy following closely behind (disobeying direct orders). Will the gods show mercy? Will Percabeth survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Bear with me. I realize that it doesn't match Rick Rordian's time line but please let me know how it is or what I need to add or take out.**

**Percy and Anabeth aren't mine lol obviously**

**Anyway...**

**Annabeth is waiting in her Cabin after receiving a deadly quest from the gods, and a sentemental send off from the campers (including a peice triditionally used to say good bye at funerals). Percy, not knowing what the quest is, visits his best friend. They share their first kiss.**

**Annabeth**-

A playful knock on the my cabin door resonates through the empty space. It's Percy. "Come in." It's strange that he doesn't say anything when he walks in. I expected a joke or stupid comment about the whole, you know, funeral thing... We tease each other sometimes he goes to far and I get mad at him but it never lasts for long. It's just how we work.

He walks strait up to me and gets a little close for comfort, and I fight the urge to push him away. He looks awkwardly into my eyes and something makes him nibble on his bottom lip all nervious like. Why is he acting so strange?

Percy moves his face down to mine hesitantly. It feels weird when our noses touch, then the top of our lips graze against each other. He retreats for a fraction of a second, but with a little more hesitation our bottom lips press together.

I pull away a little shocked. "Wh - What... What was that?" I look coyly at the floor, my cheeks burning more then ever. "I didn't know you... we..." Did that really just happen?

He cuts my stuttering off. He tilts my chin up gently with the edge of his soft strong hand. "Wise Girl. Stop talking."

"O-ok." I'm still stuttering like an idiot. _Smooth Annabeth._ With one look into his sea green eyes, I feel my cheeks cool. Just that look of his makes me melt and feel confident. He pulls me into his now chiseled body and slowly leans in again. I meet him half way this time. Our lips seem to barley touch.

His warmth fills me up and my lips start to tingle as he presses firmly against mine. The tingling slowly creeps its way to my toes until my whole body is buzzing. The wrenching nervousness of my gut turns to butterflies, the good kind, and the aches and pains in my body disappear. I feel like I am floating above the clouds. He kisses so me gently.

This is the most vulnerable I have ever been. For the first time I let my guard down and in Percy's arms it feels right. Never in my life had I thought being vulnerable could feel so good.

Percy's hands rest firmly on my hips holding me fast his. His soft lips hold me in a trance where time stands still. He is my first kiss, maybe my last. The sudden realization hits me like one of Zeus's lightning bolts... he feels sorry for me or something. He doesn't _really_ love me. I pull away gaping up at his sea green eyes un able to speak with immense hurt rising in my chest. Not only Chiron has given up on me, now Percy has too. _How could he!_ I'm having the fight of my life holding back the tears. _How could he..._

"I love you Annabeth and I always have." He whispers pressing his forehead to mine with his hands resting on the back of my neck. I swear he can read my mind.

"Percy, I have been hoping to hear that since we were 12." I feel the corners of my my eyes dampen again, but this time with a different type of tears. _No_. I force the tears back. I'm no cryer.

"Oh really?" He smiles widely before he meets my lips again. We move together, his hands slide up and down trying to find a home, one eventually stoping on the small of my back. The other just under my arm grazing my breast, sending a chill down my spine and making my cheeks burn. I wrap my arms behind his head running my fingers through his messy dark hair. He picks me up uses his arms to support me.

The others were soft and gentle, like little sparklers Dad used to get on the 4th of July. This one is... is like all the fireworks in the world.

After the knock on the door he spins us around. "Annabeth, Chiron needs you at the big house." one of my littler siblings, Lucy, chokes through a small crack before shutting the door.

"I'll see you soon Wise Girl. Kick some ass." and before I know it I am on the ground and he is walking out the door.

His tall shoulders slouched and his head dropped just a little. I knew that he wasn't sure if he would, because I wasn't sure either.

"Percy wait." he pauses a few feet before the door wipes his face with his sleeve and turns to face me as I grab his hand. I stand on my tip toes and brush a kiss on his still damp cheek. "I love you too." His watery eyes glisten as he gently smiles down at me. "Wait on me."

"Always." He tucks my hair behind my ear and with a kiss on the forehead he is gone.

I grab my bag off of my neatly made bed and leave a note for Malcolm with instructions on how a cabin leader should act and little hints about our other siblings. Like if little Lucy has a bad dream it helps if you give her some warm milk. Or if Bobby is struggling with school work, let him ask for help, and even then only make small suggestions, it works better for him.

I take in my cabin, my home, for one last time. The shelves of books. The desks covered in papers. Scattered pencils, pens, erasers. The walls lined wit h blue prints, and battle plans. Pictures of our mortal families. The sweet smell of an open book, and the warm glow of the sun shining through the windows. The silver owl above the door. I'm really going to miss this place. It takes another deep breath before I can turn my back on cabin 6, the memories, my siblings. "Good bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy and Annabeth aren't mine, they are the masterpiece of Uncle Rick! **

**Keep reviewing and making suggestions, I really appreciate it. **

**Percy-**

"I'm such an Idiot! Now she thinks I don't believe in her." I do, but mainly because it's just a given. You don't bet against Annabeth! I scold, kicking rocks along the path back to my cabin through blurry vision. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

It is so obvious that she is scared and Annabeth is never like that. She didn't even call me Seaweed Brain, and all I did was kiss her. _Stupid_. I have to to talk to her again before she leaves.

We both promised we would never be separated again. "Some good that did us." I hiss, kicking one more rock for good measure. It's Earth's fault this is happening any way. _Stupid Earth. _I will the tears on my cheeks to disappear, and the water obeys. _Good_, at least I can control something.

_I have to go after her_! Immediately sprinting back down toward the big house I burst through the door but all I see is Chiron starring blankly into the fire place. He had clearly been crying, Annabeth is like a daughter to him. He isn't even disturbed by the slamming of the door against the wall as it swings open. The old centaur seemed to age about 100 years since I saw him this morning. "She is gone Percy. There is nothing we can do to help her now."

His content infuriates me. "How can you say that!? You're the one who started the funeral thing, I know it. Why? Now she thinks she is going to die, that you have given up on her. It'll be your fault if she doesn't come back. I'll blame you forever."

"Oh, young demigod." Chiron sighs. "How much you do not understand. Annabeth understood, it caught her off guard. Yes. But she understood. It was the best way to honor her. To show our appreciation for what she has done and will do for all Half-Bloods. Roman and Greek alike."

"I'll go after her. I'll be close if she needs me. _I_ won't just give up on her." What hurts the most is knowing I can't. It's Annabeth's quest alone, the gods were very adamant about that apparently. "Why are they punishing her Chiron. She hasn't done enough for them already!?" My face feels hot with rage. Last time she went off alone we ended up in tartarus.

"Percy, you need to calm down. Your steaming." I look at my arms, I literally am steaming. The hot feeling on my skin is real, my anger is vaporizing the water in the air. This is new. "They are testing her, at least I hope." he strokes his beard. "In the final battle she had to insult some gods to get their help. They are weary of her loyalty."

"They are cowards and imbeciles. With out her we never would have won that stupid war. Maybe we were wrong to help the gods if this is how they treat us." My arms hiss with a sudden burst of steam.

"Do NOT speak that way of the gods, Percy. Let that be a warning." He says calmly. "You are to stay here in Camp." The old centaur's warns, "Don't _let_ me catch you sneaking out of camp to help Annabeth. You do not want to get involved in this Percy. "

"FINE!" I storm out of the Big House slamming the door behind me for good measure. Chiron just told me to go after her, he knows it and I know it.

Now only to figure out where this quest could be, and what Annabeth has to do that is so dangerous. We have already defeated the worst enemy the world has ever known, for now, already been to tartarus and back, and Annabeth faced the worlds grossest meanest spider alone. _What could it possibly be!?_

My idea is so good it almost smacks me in the face. _Rachel will know!_ Being friends with the Oracle has it's perks. Jogging down the path I get some sorrowful glances from the campers. The Stoll brothers don't even bother a joke. Clarisse even catches my eye and mouths "Hang in there."

When I arrive at Rachel's cave someone is already there waiting.

Reyna stands from the stone bench, shoulders slouched and eyes puffy. The normal bronze skin tone of her face now pallid and sick with worry. First Annabeth, now Reyna no longer able to hide behind her tame visage. I'm not even dumb enough to think something isn't up when the two toughest human beings on the planet can't hide it. This is very, very, bad.

"You should talk to Rachel, Percy."

**Note**:

Sorry if this is confusing, I wasn't planning on righting more but with some requests I decided to continue the story. Suggestions on what should happen next are welcome!

So the whole 1st kiss scene kinda works out just pretend that Percy and Annabeth were just best friends the whole series... I know it's weird sorry :( but its fan-fiction for a reason! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters aren't mine :) Once again if you want to see something happen PM me** **and I'll try it out. Keep reviewing! Enjoy you guys! Please review !**

**Percy-**

"Rachel?" no answer, the eire green light reflects off the jagged rocky walls of the front room of the cave house. No worries. "Rachel? Dude come on its important." I duck into her living quarters, Annabeth did a pretty sweet job. I wish I lived here.

Na, I take that back. The cabin she designed for me is AWESOME! As I'm walking back to her find her, my foot hits something solid on the ground. Panicked I look thinking I'll find Rachel... _NOPE_ that would be to easy.

It's a box with 'Annabeth' doodled on top with black sharpie. The sides of the box have sketches of floor plans. I rush to rip the box open, stopped short "Percy."

I turn around to see Rachel standing over me. "What. This is Annabeth's stuff. Why do you have Annabeth's stuff?" my voice cracks... embarrassing. I'm 19 and my voice still cracks.

"We should talk before you open that." Rachel warns.

"Fine. Talk then." I'm getting irritated again. Why is her stuff here? What in the world is going on?

"You should sit down, Percy." I remain standing and cross my arms. "Seriously, Percy, sit down. Please."

"I'm going after her either way Rachel. I'm a big boy, I can take it. Tell me."

She shrugs, and takes a deep breath before starting. "The god's were mad with what was said after the final battle, when you were still unconscious. Annabeth thought you were about to die. She yelled at all of them, told them how selfish they were, how cowardly, that you were better then they ever would be, and maybe she fought for the wrong side if this is how they treat the heroes. As you know the god's don't like criticism."

"That doesn't sound like Annabeth. She is smarter then that." _I'm not._ I've kinda insulted the gods a lot over the years, for better or worse they don't really scare me.

"Her mother said she should have been, and was beyond disappointed at the out burst. Aphrodite just laughed and clapped her hands together. Annabeth was going crazy, you were pretty close to death, if it wasn't obvious before then how much Annabeth loves you it was then, to everyone. Anyway, she has been sent back to the sea of monsters. Her quest is to... Well you remember Tartarus, 'the swirly face guy' as you described him. He has an island, named for him, in the sea of monsters. Every thousand years island's energy grows stronger. The island is the home of the worst monsters known, its the place they return too before they head off to cause havoc. It supplies the sea with all it's monsters. There is a portal there that has been opened since the 1st war with Earth. If it's still open when thousand year anniversary hits, in two weeks, then Tartarus will be able to send his worst monsters back into the world again. Annabeth must close the portal."

"HOW. IN. THE. WORLD. IS SHE GOING TO DO THAT! You're kidding me."

"The portal can only be closed by a maiden's sacrifice. She will have to throw her self in to the portal, it will be a matter of will power. She will have to under go immense pain and prove her strength, will power, and pureness of heart. If her spirit is strong enough and she doesn't submit to the pain, the portal will close. Last time this happened, the maiden closed the portal, but died as soon as it was closed. She was drained to much." Now, I take a seat on the plush chair near the wall. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Why have they waited this long to close the portal? Why not let Artemis do it, she won't die, she is immortal, or Athena. They are both maidens." My voice is a raspy whisper. This can't be happening.

"She can't do it because the portal will suck the goddess's power and transfer it to Tartarus and maybe he could portal is no real threat right now, it's been open since the god's have been around basically, it opened last time the earth woke. It was only closed for a year or so. It's been open for more then a thousand years Percy."

"It was all for nothing then." I can feel a lump form in my throat. Annabeth is really never coming back and there is noting I can do about it. No, I'll be there for her. Maybe I can save her, give her support.

"No Percy, not for noting, that year hardly any demigods died. If we can do that since the war is over, who knows how long it will last. She doesn't have a choice. There will still be monsters but not nearly as many, this could help a great amount of people."

I can't respond, I'm to busy sobbing. _I am so sorry Annabeth._ Rachel's hand is on my shoulder. "Go after her, support her. Take Reyna and Will, maybe they will be able to help."

Through sniffles I agree. No time to grieve. We will leave immediately, time to round up the crew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Will**-

Man, I know Annabeth is about to go off to her death and all, but I'd like to go on a ultra important quest sometime. It's like the gods don't even trust me, which they should, a lot. Not like I've served valiantly for my entire life or anything. But hey, it's what ever, I'll get one eventually.

As if on cue I see Percy taking to Reyna out side of Rachel's cave. _Dang, I miss out on another one._ Even 200.73 yards they are both visibly distraught, and that's weird especially for Reyna, so maybe it's a good thing I'm not in on this. _Gosh she is so pretty._

Percy spots me and calls out "Will, come over here man! Hurry!"

Well, there are only two of them, maybe I'll be the third. _Doubtful_. They probably just need some quick first aid advice or something. I can do that. I run towards the two who are now arguing.

They have both been crying pretty hard. Percy's face is swollen and puffy, It's harder to tell Reyna has. Percy looks to me "Dude pack your stuff, we need to leave right now." Reyna just stairs at the ground trying not to look at me. Apparently I'm too _Greek_ for her. At least that's what she said when I asked her to the victory ball.

_Snap out of it Will!_ Percy just asked, more like told, me to go on a quest. Eh, prlly not. "Wait.. What? I'm going on a quest? Me?" I can't help but smile.

"YES MAN! Try not to throw a party. We have to go NOW!" Percy urges, it must be about Annabeth. He only gets this way when it's about her.

I remember this one time Annabeth took a knife for him, I thought he was about to march to the Titan's Camp and take on the entire army. When I pored the nectar on her arm, even though I was helping, when she writhed in pain... oh, if looks could kill. I think he actually threatened me too, but I'm not really sure. That part of the war was crazy... we lost a lot of good kids...

This other time, before that, she had some broken ribs, the golden fleece did a good job of starting the healing process, but when Percy brought her to me. WOW! That's some worry if I've ever seen it.

"Will."

I mean being a medic/doctor/nurse people get kinda crazy and threatening when their friends, loved ones or who ever is hurt. I'm used to that. But, man, Percy is like on a whole new level. It's kinda intimidating, and down right scary. I was almost scared to touch Annabeth in risk of causing her more pain. Percy could kick my butt in hand to hand combat. I'm more of a sniper my self, and a darn good one at that.

"WILL! Focus."

"Oh, sorry, Perc." I zone out when I get excited, it's like 20 red bulls injected into my blood stream. My already hyperactive ADHD goes on over drive. I mean I'm pretty good at controlling it normally, I'm considered a calmer kid across Camp Half-Blood. It really gets bad when I'm excited or worried.

I've noticed adrenaline, you know that hormone that shoots through your blood in crazy or weird or awesome situations, makes the hyperness disappear. My highest focus is in battle or when I'm working on someone. Oh, and contrary to what at least I think it would be, I can talk to girls pretty smoothly. It's a gift. What can I say. _Except the one girl I actually like._

"Seriously Solace, focus. It's important. Go get your stuff, but be quiet about it." _Sweet_. Not only a quest, but a secret one. I see Reyna roll her eyes, clearly annoyed with my _Greekness_. Dang. One more thing Percy has over me, but oh well some are destined for greatness, some are destined to help out how we can. I'm ok with that really, that's a lot of pressure and added burden to the already heavy demigod load. _Ok, Will, focus._

"Alright give me five minutes." I run back to my cabin through the familiar trees of camp and grab the bag hanging from the post on my top bunk bed. It's already supplied with some clothes, an expandable bed roll, a gift from Artemis, my aunt, and my med kit. After I got to look at Leo's tool belt I talked to my dad, he gave me a med kit, well more of a medical messenger bag that slings over a shoulder, for my 17th birthday. It's pretty cool. What ever I need, including nectar and ambrosia, will find it's way into my hand once I reach in. I haven't gotten to use it yet...I'm sure that's a good thing.

I sprint out the door, but before I'm even off the front porch I slam on the breaks. _Whoops_, forgot my bow. Dang man, focus. I pivot slow-mo back into the cabin to grab my trusty bow. It's beautiful wood, stained dark from my hand, and oil. In it is carved my fathers symbol, and a blessing from him himself. He taught my brother Michael and me how to make this bow when I was young, and some how it's grown with me.

The matching leather quiver is filled with all kinds of arrows. I grab my three extra quivers from under my bed and put them carefully in my bag. I'm about to head out the door again when I see a glint of medal on my night stand. _Seriously. You are better then this._ I grab my favorite knife and leather hilt, and upon remembering I grab my breast plate, and arm guard. Ok, now I'm ready.

I'm not totally sure how it all fits but hey I'm not complaining. As I'm walking down the path with my back pack and bow the Stoll brothers come up on each side of me. "Shame about Annabeth, ain't it?" Conner starts.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss her. What about you Will?" or was that Conner? I stop walking so I can focus on these two. They need it.

"She's coming back. Look guys I can't talk, I gotta go. Try not to do to much damage while I'm gone." Ah, thank the gods, I'm back! Chiron has putt me on Stoll Patrol, as I like to call it. They listen to me for some reason.

"Where ya goin man?" their usual crooked grins melt into one of semi concern. They looked up to Annabeth, her leaving is messing with all of us.

"Not really sure actually. Just... don't do anything terribly stupid."

"Fine. Have fun!" They run off to to gods know what to gods know who. In a short minute I'm meeting up with Percy and Reyna. Gosh she is pretty, even prettier with some emotion showing through and her normally impeccable hair disheveled just slightly. She seems to be glowing in the afternoon sun. A beautiful human glow, not goddess like. I like her better this way anyway. _She is so perfect when she's not perfect_.

"OK. Gang's all here. Lets go." Percy starts toward the dock where I guess his dad has hooked us up with a ship.

"Where we going, Perc?" I ask curiously. Chiron made it clear not to go after Annabeth, even though I'm sure that's where we're headed.

Reyna glares at me where Percy can't see or hear. "To get his girlfriend back Solace. Does it really matter?"

"Kinda." I whisper back softly. Confrontation isn't really my thing. Especially with girls, especially with girls I like, and especially with girls I like who could kick my butt.

"Fine." she spits still cute even when she is mad. I'm hopeless. "The Island of Tartarus. Sea of Monsters." _Gulp_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's sorry it's been a few days, really busy with basketball and school and everything. **

**Please hit me up with some reviews if you like it, or don't like it. Seriously please, I can't make it better if I don't have your help :) **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Annabeth-**

I'm making pretty good time, this flying chariot my mom gave me moves pretty quickly. It probably helps that Blackjack is the one pulling it. He's the fastest pegasus I've seen, not to mention Percy's favorite. It's only been about a day and I'm already in the Carolinas, over half way there, with no disturbances. Well except for the attack by that Cyclops when we stopped in Virginia, but besides for a few cuts and bruises I'm fine.

Those creatures have brains of rocks. Seriously. All I had to do to beat this one was tell him he could give me a kiss, once I was cornered with no other option. Apparently he thought I was pretty, after he had been chasing me threatening to kill me. So when he bent down I quickly slit his throat. Like I said, easy.

I mean, occasionally you'll run across one who's intelligent. That's never fun, last time that happened I was almost killed. I'm not so sure if it was Percy or the golden fleece that saved me. Everyone said it was the fleece, even Will, but that's not the whole story.

Even my favorite cyclops, Tyson, struggles in the intelligence department despite my tutoring. Thinking of the young cyclops makes me smile. He may not be smart but he has the biggest heart I've ever encountered. Except Percy. _Must be a Poseidon thing._

Blackjack slows in the clouds and whinnies. He's gotta be tired. We weren't in Virginia for more then an hour before we were found. "Yeah, boy. We'll stop soon, I promise." I wish I could reach out to pet him, Percy would have with his long arms. I can almost see his slightly annoyed grin when he talks to Blackjack, the way he rolls his eyes at the cocky pegasus, but the body language and tone he speaks with are heavy with appreciation and compassion.

I touch my hand to my lips remembering the last time I'll see him. I wish he could come with me. _No. That would not be wise, daughter of Athena_. It would make it harder on you. But still part of me hopes that he followed me against the god's wishes. _No, no one could love you that much. Yes, Percy does._ I scold my self for doubting him, but more for my wish. It's too dangerous, you are so selfish! My eyes begin to sting at the thought of never seeing him again, and the wind in my face isn't helping, but I fight back the tears. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." my whisper doesn't reach my ears before the wind whisks it away.

Quickly regaining my composure, I tell Blackjack to take us down. Thalia, Luke and I made a monster proof hide out around here when we were kids. That was a life time ago, so much has changed. A little sorrow shows it's self in my heart, but I force it back down. Be strong Annabeth. A safe place to rest up before the sea of monsters tomorrow could be essential, and no matter the memories that are sure to plague my mind, I need to return to the fort. Sleep is more important then struggling emotionally right now.

We descend quickly through the cloud cover we've been using. The colorful sunset takes my breath away "Wow". Blackjack whinnies in agreement. Apollo really outdid himself tonight. I never really thought orange, pink, and purple went together until now. I wonder if Percy is looking at this sunset right now. Soon I turn my attention to the land below. We follow the river for a while, finally coming to High Rock lake, a rather small lake connected to the river.

The fort is in a small cave on an island in the center of the lake, under the High Rock the lake is named for. It's small and cozy as I remember it, but something's not right. Things are missing or moved from where we left them. I notice it too late.

The sound of an arrow being knocked and drawn back is shortly followed buy a voice. "Hands behind your head. Turn slowly." I know this voice, at least it's familiar, but obviously it's owner is trying to mask their identity.

I do as I'm told. I may have walked in on someone dangerous, but I'm no fool. "I'm not hear to hurt you." I assert my self. "Just need a place to spend the night."

Before I get a chance to look I hear the arrow slide forward slowly, and out of the corner of my eye the bow lower it's aim to the floor. "Annabeth?" the voice sounds surprised, "Annabeth!" and not a second later I'm embraced in a hug. "You've grown up since I saw you last. Almost didn't recognize you!"

"Thalia, what are you doing here? I thought you were off with Artemis in Oregon." Not that I'm not glad to see her, but this would be a lot easier if I was alone. I don't have to actually be around what I'm leaving behind. I can push aside thoughts and memories easily enough, people... not so much.

"I had a dream that you were in trouble. Artemis knew something was wrong before I even woke up. She sent me here for you as soon as I did, she said it was important that I see you. What's going on Annabeth?" her voice is filled with concern, I've only ever noticed that when she is worried about me. We might as well be sisters.

"Thalia, I'm not in trouble. I appreciate you coming but please just go back." I look away from my friend so she can't see my face. I'm good at hiding emotion but Thalia can figure me out, she's known me for far to long, seen me through to much.

"Why!? I haven't seen you in more then a year and you just blow me off!?" she is hurt. She gets mad when she's hurt. This isn't going to go well.

"It's not like that." I defend my self softly, regaining my composure I look back at her. Lightning is arching inside her electric blue eyes. Her once warm expression has gone cold.

"Isn't it!?" Thunder booms outside and Blackjack backs a little further into the cave. He never acts frightened when Percy is around, but she can be kinda scary.

"No. It's not. Look, Thalia, it's complicated. Ok? Please, just drop it."

"I can't. Annabeth, in my dream...you... you died so terribly..." Tears begin to stream down her face.

_Duh. I kinda have to shut the main portal to tartarus, no biggie!_ I want to scream at her, but taking it out on my oldest friend won't help anything. I don't want any regrets going into this. I'll always have one though. I should have kissed Percy a long time ago.

Crying harder now Thalia begs me to say something. I've never seen her this upset. Not even when Luke...yeah. "Please don't cry." My voice falters a little, this is harder then I thought. I wrap her in a hug trying to calm her down. Seriously if she keeps this up I won't be able stay as calm as I am. Once I loose it it's over. _Stay strong Annabeth._

"Why are you on a quest alone?" she keeps peppering me with questions. Though she has stopped crying she hasn't wiped her tears.

"I don't need anyone to help me with this one." I say as calmly as I can manage, the look on her face shows she understands.

"No, I'm coming with you. I'll do what ever it is. I won't let you die." She protests her suspicions, too bad they are about 100 times better then what I actually have to do.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, but if you come it'll just make it harder. Just you being here is making it harder."

"What is it!?" She demands, might as well tell her. She's smart, she'll figure it out eventually.

"I have to close the portal to Tartarus." I say simply, shrugging.

"How are you calm!? Do you even know what that means!? What you'll have to go through!?" She yells at me. Thunder booms again outside, in a small distance I can hear tree crack with lightning and crashe to the ground. Well, at least she is done crying.

"Thalia." With one look into my eyes I let her see. I know, and I'm terrified.

I'm really trying not to be. _It's not that bad, right?_ I have to keep calm, stay tough. I have to stay wise in this, prove who I am. Endure what ever it is and how ever bad it is, valiantly. Maybe the gods will chose to bless the other half-bloods on my behalf.

"Oh, Annabeth." she wraps me in a hug. The familiar contact in this place reminds me of the good old days. The comfort is close to making me crack, but I don't let go. My lower face is pressed into her shoulder and I stair at the wall of the cave in silence. If I talk now I'll lose it.

I'm not ready to die. I want to go to college. Get married. I want a family with Percy. I want to have a career in architecture. I have so much more to do... _I'm not ready_.

A sudden change in outlook and she is comforting me. Dang it. "You're going to be ok." No, no I'm not. _Ugh STOP IT!_ You have to believe. "You can do this. There's a chance. If anyone can do this it's you. You're tougher then _anyone_ I know. You can do this."

I still can't respond. I imagine what's about to happen. The monster's I'll have to face, the pain. It's supposed to be worse then the river styx, or the air of tartarus, or the arai combined. You're worst fears realized, your deepest guarded feelings exploited raw. _How can I survive that?_

"Get some rest Annabeth. It's going to be ok." she squeezes me tight and I craw into the bed we made so long ago. I lay on my stomach as close as I can to the wall so Thalia can fit too. She shouldn't have to sleep on the hard cave floor.

I close my eyes but feel the gentle strokes of Thalia's fingers running across my back. She continues after she thinks I'm asleep. It's a nice gesture really, when I was little and was to scared to sleep she would do this. It always worked, and is starting to now. "Sleep well Sis." she whispers. "I'm proud of you."


	6. Chapter 6

**OK! I'm back. Once again REVIEWS! Please! I'm begging you! I'll give you a (blue) cookie! ;)**

**Not to worry action is coming soon enough, just on my relationship feels considering I'm about as friend-zoned as they come. **

**Can't decide on who to write the next chapter as soo... you guessed it...suggestions! **

**You guys know what's mine and whats not. S/o to Uncle Rick ;) **

**Percy**-

"Perc, you should get some rest man. You've been up for about 28 hours, your going to want to be well rested." Will walks up behind me. I don't want to sleep, focusing on controlling this ship is the only thing keeping my mind off of Annabeth. _Oh Annabeth._

"No offense, but I don't exactly want you driving the boat. Unless you know how?"

"Good point." Will heads back below deck. "but Perc, really man. Get some rest." Will is a good guy, and a pretty close friend. Its different with him then the other guys, Leo, Frank, Nico, and Jason. He is just always in the background giving support, fighting his own battles. I admire the guy. He's been through a lot but you would never know. "Night man." he says shutting the door.

Finally some peace and quiet. The ship is speeding past the waves with ease, as I bend the currents behind the ship to push us forward faster. I want on that Island before Annabeth even gets there. The sea spray splashes my face, the salt water giving me more and more energy.

The sea just smells so good. I could stay out here for ever, sail around the world at sea for years. _I can dig it._ It's probably the most relaxing thing ever. I don't understand how people get sea sick. The rocking of the waves is soothing, not nauseating. I was born to be a sailor, well not really, but I wouldn't mind it.

_Yes you would you dummy._ You'd miss Annabeth way to much. "You like the land too, Sea Weed Brain. You like camp Half-Blood. You like it here." she would say when I complain about people and talk about sailing alone for a while. Most the time I wasn't serious but just the mention of it made her eyes flicker in hurt. So I stopped saying it. Sometimes I still want to pack up and go, but that would hurt Annabeth and I promised a long time ago never to let that happen.

"But here we are." I mutter under my breath. I see the light fog flow from my mouth with the words. It's a chilly spring night and the cool air on my cheeks drying the spray from the sea on my cheeks felt so good. _Not as good as Annabeth's lips._ I sigh with more fog.

"Where are you exactly?" I turn to see Reyna leaning, arms crossed, against the railing a few feet away. Her dark brown hair is blowing gently in the wind. If it were blond she would look like Annabeth.

I turn my head back to the sea. "Stuck chasing after her again." I say with a sigh before I lose it. I laugh hysterically for a good few minutes.

"What's so funny?" Reyna skeptical tone is still similar to Annabeth's. _Di imortalias. Annabeth._

I'm still cracking up uncontrollably, tears are streaming from my face and my abs are starting to throb. "Chase." Now I'm laughing so hard there is no noise. "I'm chasing Annabeth Chase." I laugh for another minute or two.

"Good gods Percy. Get it together." She said laughing. _Annabeth's laugh is cuter. _"Want to talk?"

"Rey, what am I going to do with out her?" she doesn't say anything "Shoot. I'm being selfish. Annabeth is going to... you know... and I'm worried about life with out her. She can live, she doesn't have to die."

"I love 'er Rey. I love her so much. How can I save her? I can't let her suffer. I can't let her do this." Reyna just nods. "But I have too. And there is noting I can do about it." I sigh again with more fog.

"Percy, do you know why I told Rachel I'd come with you? Did you wonder how I knew before you?"

"Not really. I know you and Annabeth are close. You two are practically the same person. I really have no idea. I didn't think about that until right now."

"Seriously? I wonder how she puts up with you sometimes. You can be so clueless!" she laughs lightly. I like this side of Reyna, when she isn't around anyone she isn't as vicious. She can act like a kid. "I wanted to be here for both of you. I know you'll need help keeping the monsters away from the portal while she is shutting it. You can't do that alone. Anything I can do to make this easier on her will make me feel better. I offered the gods to let me do this instead and they refused. I'm sorry, Percy."

Her emotions are showing again, it's weird but I don't mind it. It's hard to be tough all the time. I know from being around Annabeth. Sometimes when she thinks no one is looking those perfect grey eyes break for a second and my heart right along with them, or if it's bad enough she'll let me see. _No she doesn't let me_. She just can't hold on to it anymore.

"It's ok Rey, we'll help her. And Will can help too. He has the best shot I've ever seen. I have a feeling his medical skills are going to come in very handy. Get some rest. We're almost there, just another hour or so."

"Don't blame your self, ok Percy? This isn't on you. It isn't on anyone."

_Yes it is. If I hadn't almost died, she never would have challenged the gods. It's all on me._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Tell me what ya think about this one! **

**Enjoy!**

**Reyna-**

Down below deck Will sounds like he is sleeping in one of the three hammocks so I crawl into the one next to his incase Percy wants to get some rest. Doubtful but maybe. He isn't an idiot. Well sometimes but not that stupid. I don't know though, I've never been in love, maybe he really can't sleep. Well, Jason. I couldn't sleep very well when he was missing but that wasn't love.

I don't even love Annabeth, well not like _that_ type of love, and it's hard for me to deal with this. Like Percy said we are so similar we would either be best friends or worst enemies. When he told me that he laughed, remembering something Annabeth had told him about him and someone else. We were enemies kinda at first but then become very close. I trust her more then anyone. _Except for Hylla._

If she were here she would know something to do, I thought I could just take her place but I'm not allowed. "I tried Annabeth, I really did, I'm so sorry." I mutter under my breath careful so Will can't hear me in his sleep. I don't have anything to live for. No one loves me. I'm just kind of there. I could close the portal, and if I die it wouldn't be as bad as losing Annabeth. Rome has Frank, they could replace me. I've had my adventures, I've lived well, for the most part. She has so much ahead of her.

Out of no where tears are streaming down my face and I'm sobbing agin. _Stop it!_ I'm not a cryer and here I am crying twice over the same thing. _YOUR SO WEAK!_ I bet Annabeth hasn't cried, and she is the one who actually has to do this.

I sit up and burry my face in my hands. _Calm down. Deep breath. Go through what's going to happen._ Annabeth will get to the island tomorrow. We will beat her there. Help her get rid of the monsters on the island, and get in the portal. We'll protect her while she is in there, going through..._Gods, I'm crying again._

There is a pair of arms wrapping around me. "It's going to be ok, Reyna." It's Will. His soft blond hair brushes against my cheek. It smells so good, but I can't place the smell. _Stop it, he is a Greek. You can't._

"Solace, get your arms off of me before I slice them off with my knife. I'm fine. Of course it's going to be ok." I snap at him. Luckily it's dark so he can't see my tears clearly, or so I thought.

He reaches his thumb up to my cheek and wipes a tear. His hand lingers on my face. I want to reach and grab it to hold it there. I want so badly to let him comfort me, to let him like me, but I can't. It wouldn't be right.

His skin is just so soft. His skilled nimble fingers graze my ear. "Ok." He whispers. "Good night, Reyna." His hand is still on my face. "Ya know," He removes his hand gently he starts to say something before he stops himself, I can hear the hurt and compassion in his voice "never mind. You sleep well."

He curls back up in the hammock. "Thanks." I mutter softly, careful so he doesn't hear me this time. Nice _Reyna, push away the guy who cares about you. Make him feel like crap. Real good leadership skills. _Will tosses his shirt to the floor, below deck is a lot warmer then up there. I can't help but notice, for only about the millionth time, how smooth his skin is, how ripped he is.

Stop it. He's Greek. Your Roman. You have a duty to your people. We may be allies and friends with the Greeks but that should be it's extent. _Jason has Piper._ That's different, he is as much Greek as he is Roman now.

"Hey, Guys!" Percy yells down to us. "We're here." There is a racket up stairs and I hear riptide clash against something, and loud roar. "Hurry up!" Will grabs his breastplate and straps it to his bare chest. He slings his favorite quiver grabs his bow and climbs up stairs.

Up top he is fighting what look likes chimera, the night lighting is making it hard to see. The fire shooting lion-type-thing has singed percy's clothes. Riptide isn't doing any damage. If it keeps up at this rate there won't be a ship left to sail home in. I draw my sword and charge in to help. Where is will! "HEY OVER HERE!" I yell to the chimera.

It swings it's tail in my direction swiftly. It has the head of a snake! It almost strikes me and I duck out of the way just in time. The snake come back quickly though, I dodge and fend off it's attacks. It's hard to make a strike that's actually worth while. The scales of the snake are so tough you have to strike with a lot of power to do any damage. It's hissing and lashing out at me when I smack it's head aside with the side of my blade.

I hear a sharp whistle and look in the direction of the sound. WILL! He is up on the lookout deck setting up for a shot. "Get me a clean shot."

While I'm distracted the snake strikes me in the back of the leg. I cut it's head off in a swift motion. "AHHH." I cry out as I feel the poison entering my blood stream. It's like fire running through my body, the burst of pain forces me onto my knees. Sweat is poring from my forehead. When I stand my leg explodes and I stumble. I use my sword to regain my balance. It's just a bite, get over your self. The boys need your help. Annabeth needs your help.

I raise my sword and slice the back of the monster's knee. When it turns to face me there is a quick volley of arrows that penetrate it's head and chest. It immediately bursts into gold dust that floats away in the cool ocean air.

I'm starting to fall over as my leg collapses, and my vision turns blurly. Before I hit the ground Will has caught me and eases me down slowly. "Perc, man grab my med kit! Hurry!" Percy returns with surprising quickness.

"Boys, I'm fine." I try to stand up, no use. I'm to dizzy from the venom.

"No you're not. Just hold on. It'll only take a second to fix this. Perc, the ambrosia." Percy hands the small square to me and I reluctantly chew it. It tastes like the roman honey puffs Jason and I ate with our hot chocolate. "Nectar." I close my eyes knowing what's coming next. The first wetness of the liquid on my skin is cool on my firey leg. Then the nectar kicks in.

I grit my teeth, I won't let either of these two see me writhe in pain. This is nothing like what Annabeth will go through tomorrow. My blood and leg cool, and the worst of it is over but I'm a little out of it. Will picks me up and places us in the hammock below deck. "Rest up, tough girl."

"What ever, Solace." I groan and the boys head up stairs to guard the ship from more monsters, and watch for Annabeth till morning. When I hear the door shut behind them I mutter "Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

**Will**-

"Tough girl, are you kidding me! Could you be more lame!" I scold my self out loud. Percy starts cracking up. "Shut up man."

"Chill Solace, it wasn't that bad." He is still laughing. "Was kinda cute." He nudges me in the ribs. "You know until she blew you off."

"Not cool Perc,"

"I'm kidding, Will." he chuckles. "Really it wasn't that bad. She needs someone to look after her. It's a lot like Annabeth. Most the time she is two worried about others or trying to be tough to care about herself, so she needs someone to do that for her."

"She hates me." I throw my hands up in the air. "No one I like ever likes me back. What's wrong with me man?"

"There isn't anything wrong with you! She doesn't hate you either, if she hated you she would be less hostile. She keeps her enemies close, like she did with Octavian. I think it's her way of showing she likes you."

"Pft. Right and I'm the son of Artemis."

"Really. Annabeth almost killed me when we first were friends. Sometimes she still acts like she hates me and she is in love with me." He is laughing again.

"What man!?"

"The son of Apollo is having girl problems." a few more laughs. "I'm sorry man, It's not funny. I'm just kinda hysterical today."

"It's ok Bro." I laugh "It's pretty funny." It is, my dad is famous for his work with the ladies, and I am too but the one I want wants noting to do with me. I mean like seriously, some girls at camp practically throw them selves at me. Oh, this one time I remember when I was checking out a mortal high school. A girl, not going lie she was pretty hot, came onto me so hard I had to run away. She was talking all gross. I mean I'm a teenage boy, but I don't want all that physical stuff. Not till I'm married.

"LOOK OUT!" Percy pushes me out of the way and draws riptide just in time as something hardly misses my head. It's a group of three empousai. I draw my knife behind Percy. Wish I wouldn't have left my bow below deck I could end this in a matter of seconds. _But no, you had to leave it next to Reyna._

"Perssssssioussssss Jacksossssn. We meet again." The empousai in the middle, clearly the leader, hisses. "Now you ssssshall die." It charges in attack. Percy side steps and slashes riptide at the midsection of the monster but some how it evades.

The momentum carries the monster strait to me. "William Sssssolaccce. Fine you firsssst. Then I will kill your friendssss. Jussssst like I killed your brothhhher!" it lashes out at me barley missing my head. I pull my knife out of the hilt and drive it into the monster's stomach twisting the blade as it enters.

"Right. Good luck with that." I say as it bursts into dust. "That was for you Michael, sorry it was so easy." I turn just in time to see Percy fending off the other two. One bursts into dust. The last one tries to charm speak Percy but it's no use. He only has eyes for Annabeth. He slices riptide into the neck of the monster and all there is left is gold dust.

I straiten my armor and hilt my knife. "Well that was easy." I say. Those things aren't so hard to kill when it's just them. I wish I could have made it hurt worse. Michael was killed worse. Should have made her suffer like she made my brother. Even though it's been a few years I still miss him every day. As good as I am, he was better. Hardest thing I ever did was fight after I saw him fall in battle, we couldn't find him after, but I knew he was gone. My big brother who taught me everything I know, was gone for ever. Now it's up to me.

_Whats wrong with you!? You're supposed to be a healer. You're a sniper. Quick and easy if you kill something. Or you save things._ You're not like that, there isn't any room for hatred in your heart. _Michael would be disappointed in you._

"Yeah man. You hit?"

"No, you?" Percy responds with a shake of his head. "Two hours and two monster attacks. Hope your girl gets here quick Perc."

"Yeah. Me too." He puts riptide back into his pocket and straitens his shirt. "Where's your bow."

"Below deck. I'm going to go grab it real quick." I run down and grab my trusty friend but not before checking on Reyna. She is sleeping soundly, her leg is starting to heal, the fang marks aren't as deep. I touch her forehead with my hand to check the fever. It's going down slowly, but she is still warm. She shifts a little at my touch but stays sleeping.

_She's so pretty._ I love when she's not all put together. When she is being her, not Reyna the goddess who can't show anything but strength. Earlier tonight when she was crying, she looked gorgeous. It took all my will power not to kiss her. _Ha, Will power._ I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to act tough all the time and all this other stuff I've been wanting to say for months, but it wasn't the time. I want so much to be there for her but if she doesn't want me, I won't force it. She deserves better, and if she wants me eventually then I'll be there.

I head back up stairs after placing a blanket on top of her so she can stay warm with the fever and chills. "How is she?" Percy asks.

"She's good." I sigh. I look at the sunrise. "Morning Pop." The colors are pretty incredible. It's my favorite time of day, I always try to watch the sun come up. The light makes everything beautiful, it means another day of surviving, another day to make a difference. It's a new beginning. It's hope.

"Will, you seeing this?" Percy points off in the distance. It's a flock of some flying monsters.

"Yeah man, give it a second. When there close enough I'll get them." I draw my bow and knock an arrow. They are about 75 yards too far. It's a gift from Apollo, I can tell how far stuff is away, the trajectory I need to let something fly to hit where I want it. 25. I pull the string tight and begin aiming. NOW. I let the arrow fly. It hits the first monster and there's a cloud of gold dust. I knock the next one and let it go. Another monster down. 5 more arrows and 5 times more dust.

"Good shooting." Percy nods to me. I shrug it really wasn't that great, I could have done it faster. "She should be here in a few hours until then let's let Rey sleep. Me and you can hold off these monsters."

"Yep sounds like a plan." I knock another arrow and leave the string flat. _Come and get it._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys keep reviewing! I really appriciate all the feedback! :) I'm still hoping for more so keep them coming! Tell your friends! :p**

**Once again you know whats mine and whats not. **

**Annabeth**-

When I open my eyes from a pretty good nights rest Thalia is already making breakfast. I'm surprised I didn't get any nightmares, normally quests make the vivid dreams twice as bad as normal. I'm not complaining though. No dreams are fine with me.

"You need to eat. You'll need your strength." Thalia hands me a plate with eggs and toast, my favorite. "We can get going after you finish. It won't take to long to get there with Blackjack, the two of us won't be much of a problem for him."

"You're not coming with me Thalia." I stuff my mouth full with a bight of egg and toast. "This is really good. Thanks." I mumble through my rapid chewing, trying to eat as quickly as possible so she will let me leave. The sooner I get there the better. Two weeks is a long time to get this done, but I have a feeling that the further I am away from the 1000 year anniversary the less powerful the portal will be.

"Yeah, no problem. You can argue with me on this all you want Annabeth, but I'm going."

"Fine. Just don't try to stop me."

"Fine." She starts packing up now done with her breakfast. I shove the last piece of toast in and start to help. It doesn't take long. "Ok, that's the last of it. You ready?"

"Yeah, off to Tartarus we go!" I swing my arm and smile sarcastically. Thalia laughs as we strap Blackjack to the chariot and tosses the stuff in. "All right boy, lets go!" we glide gracefully into the air behind the powerful pegasus. It isn't to long before we're over the ocean. The gentle sea breeze smells like Percy, and the color matches his eyes exactly.

We ride in silence for a while until the air shows some turbulence. Thalia's face turns peeked, at the bumps in the air. I've always found it funny that she is afraid of flying and heights given that her dad is the lord of the sky. "You doin ok?"

"Yeah, the sooner we get to the island the better." she mumbles, face buried between her knees. "Anything is better the flying."

Her misery makes me laugh, _no Thalia not anything_. It's better to laugh then to cry and sulk about it. "Shut up Annabeth." I chuckle to my self a while longer. When I can finally control my self we ride along in silence. I spend the hours starring over the edge of the chariot into the ocean, looking at the sky, taking in the beauty all around me. Who knows how much longer I'll be able to see this.

Nature and the gods creation has always had a calming effect on me. It's just so beautiful. It helps me think too. My favorite place to go at camp is the rock that overlooks the lake. You can see everything, the animals, the saters, the dryads, the way the sun reflects off the water and the forrest, the way the wind rustles the leaves on the trees, and the colors that change all the time.

A few weeks ago I was sitting up there working on plans for Olympus watching a few eagles fly over the lake. _"Hey Wise Girl." Percy comes up behind me when my feet are dangling over the rock just above the lake. "What would you do if I pushed you in?"_

_"I'd probably kill you." I put my sketch book down beside me. No way is he getting those plans wet. It's not like I'll be able to do anything with him messing with me anyway. I'm finding him more and more distracting, I used to be able to ignore him no problem. He nudges my back softly with his knee. "Don't test me Seaweed Brain." I've been a little sick lately and have no desire to get wet in lake, still chilly from the winter._

_"Point taken." He sits down next to me so naturally I lean against him and his arm finds its way around my back. Just like we've done a million times, but this time it's a little different, I like it more... a lot more. He grabs my sketch book with his other hand and checks out my plans. "You're not done with these yet?" I glance up to see his stubborn smile spread across his face. "I thought the daughter of Athena would be faster then this." _

_I reach to grab the book, so he doesn't turn the page, but he holds it out of my reach and grabs me with the arm wrapped around my back to hold me out of reach. I've been working on a sketch of him, it's the same as designing a building really, just lines and angles and stuff._

"Put it down Sea Weed Brain." His grin gets more playful and he just shakes his head. "Seriously Percy." I beg and he reluctantly puts the book down and I get a golden opportunity. Rolling away from the edge of the rock I get Percy on his back. "Gotcha." I smile down at him, having to flip my long hair out of my face.

_He shifts under me and tries to flip me but I get out of it narrowly. It takes a few minutes before I let him pin me. "You can't beat me Wise Girl." his grin now a little cocky, to dumb to realize I let him win, but that just makes me laugh and smile more up at him. _

_Percy has that effect on me now. Which is weird because I've always found him beyond annoying. I don't even mind losing when we wrestle anymore, he would have beaten me eventually anyway. Percy is stronger and more skilled then I am now, and that doesn't even bother me. It used to though when it first happened, but then I realized how much I liked it._

_I've fallen so hard for this little piece of kelp. Who might I add isn't so little anymore, and I'm FINEEE with that. I put my hands on his firm chest and give him a little shove. "Ok Sea Weed Brain. You win. You can get off now." Just kidding Percy, don't get off, don't ever leave me. My cheeks are turning pink. Instead of doing what he is told, he grabs my arms and pins them above my head. Percy not doing what he's told. Shocker._

_His messy black hair even more ruffled then normal, his sea-green eyes meat mine and I almost get lost. "Oh, you don't like this?" He chuckles and attempts to wink at me seductively, truth is even though it's a joke, it's really cute. _

_Yes! I do! You fish face! I turn my gaze from his eyes in fear that he might pick up on how much I really do like him. As I stare out at the water my cheeks heat up, great I'm blushing again. Probably still won't notice, he is clueless._

_"No Seaweed brain." I look back at him and roll my eyes dramatically. His grin shifts on his face and I get a strange feeling in my stomach. He leans in a little closer and I feel like were about to kiss but we both look away quickly. He stands up then offers a hand, which I gladly take and he pulls me up._

_"Uh," Percy rubs he back of his head with his hand "I'll see you at dinner Wise Girl. Don't stay up here too long. We have capture the flag strategies to go over. I have a rep to uphold." He picks up my sketchbook and hands it to me._

_"What ever Seaweed Brain." I roll my eyes again laughing. "You mean I have some strategies to tell you."_

_"Yeah, same difference." He smiles back to me waving his hand like he actually helps come up with the stuff. He takes a step and dives into the lake off the rock, flipping twice before he plunges head first into the water. He surfaces with no sign of water in his hair or on his skin and spits a spout of water in my direction before he swims off._

_"SHOW OFF!" I yell out after him, and for good measure he does a backflip as her runs along the beach to his cabin._

Thalia's laughter snaps me out of my day dream. "You're cheeks are red Annabeth, and your smiling like a fool. What you thinking about?" She teases, I'm sure she knows. She knew before I did that I was falling for Percy. She's been telling me for years.

I don't have to answer, off in the distance there is an island that seems to be shrouded in misery. Flocks of monsters fly over head, and groups are communing on the beach. There is an old ship that seams to be torn to shreds floating in the harbor. Then I see the portal.

I swallow hard. Here it goes, no turning back now. Not like I was going to anyway. Fear is irrational. _Deep breath Annabeth._ "We're here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry it's taken so long! There was a tragedy in my family and I haven't been able to focus. So to make up for the wait I made an extra-super-long chapter. **

**Please review! They really make my day! You guys are awesome!**

**hope you enjoy it :)**

**Annabeth-**

"The monsters seam to be leaving the ship alone, lets land there." Hopefully it's for no reason, not because there is something even more terrible on that ship. Probably is, but right now it's our best option.

"Sounds like a plan." Blackjack starts descending to the ship and Thalia and I ready our weapons just incase.

After circling around the back we land on the ship in silence. Thalia makes eye-contact with me and singles left with her head. We jump out the back of the chariot and start to clear the ship making sure there are no monsters. We wrap around the upper deck so we can see the front of the ship at the same time.

There is a tall boy with messy dark hair resting his arms on the rail. My knife clatters to the ground and I sprint toward him. "Percy!" He turns smiling as I near him and opens his arms. I leap into them and he twirls us around. "What are you doing here?" I don't even care he's not supposed to be here or that it's going to make leaving him harder. All that matters is he cares. _He came after me._

"Hey Wise Girl. I'm glad to see you too." His sea green eyes are shining so brightly from the mid-morning sun. He sets me down on the deck. I see we have attracted an audience. Reyna and Thalia are standing nearby watching us and catching up. I see Will Solace sliding down from the spy tower. _Is that what it's called? Whatever. Ships aren't my thing. _

"What are you guys doing here?"

Will slides up next to Thalia and gives her a quick hug. "We came to help, duh." He is smiling widely. It's good to see my old friend. We both grew up at camp from when we were little, we used to get into all types of trouble. He's grown up a lot too. I remember when he couldn't pull the bow back far enough to shoot an arrow now he is as good as the Hunters of Artemis. Blood used to make him squeamish too, now he is on his way to becoming a real doctor, he starts pre-med at Johns Hopkins in the fall.

"We want to make it easier on you anyway we can. So we will defend you from the monsters while you're in there." Reyna fills me in.

"Thanks. I'm sure that'll be nice." My throat tightens a little, straining my voice. It's starting to hit me. I understood before but I'm starting to know. The anticipation of whats going to happen makes my stomach turn and I feel the blood leaving my face.

"Annabeth are you ok?" Percy puts his arm around me. My knees buckle a little but his support holds me steady.

I take a deep breath in order to calm myself down before I answer. I'm about to lose it again. This time it's not because Thalia is comforting me, its not because I'm thinking about what I'm going to miss out on. It's different then self-pity, it's fear.

"Yeah guys I'm fine." I do my best to smile, I don't want to worry them. I'm supposed to be the strong one.

Reyna smiles softly at me, she understands. "No you're not." _or I thought she understood. How could she throw me under the buss like that?_

I step out of Percy's embrace "No. I'm not. But I have to be." I start to walk toward entrance to the below deck quarters, I need to be alone. I'm positive I can feel the air get cooler around us, and even the noises of the ocean crashing against the beach and the distant monsters go silent. No one ever expected me to admit that. _Well I just did so get over it._

I'm heading down the stairs but I can hear the rest of them behind me. "We'll stand guard for awhile so you guys can talk." Will hints to Percy, who is still standing shocked, that he should follow me. Percy isn't the brightest...

"Uh, yeah, thanks guys." The wood of the ship resonates his strides toward me. I sit down on one of the hammocks and start to study the floor. I've always found the way wood flows is kind of interesting. You can make just about anything out of the stuff. Percy's footsteps are getting closer but I don't feel like looking up to see his sad face and those sea-green eyes...

His shoes peek into where I'm studying the grain in the wood. He's wearing the black and gold Nike Free's I gave him last year for Christmas. The hammock bends beneath his weight as he sits down. Bad idea fish face! I quickly try to adjust my weight but I'm to late. The two of us topple to the hard floor. _Oouff_. Landing on my back doesn't make it any softer either. "Smooth move Seaweed Brain." I sit up and straiten my T-shirt brushing off some of the dust and dirt.

I feel his body behind me and his arms wrap around me, holding me against his warm chest. "Shut up." I laugh a little at his superbly crafted comeback and he laughs too. I love his laugh, even now, when I feel like crying, it's light hearted nature makes me relax. I lean back into him and let him hold me. "Your hair smells good." he says as he starts to play with my hair. The gentle strokes send chills down my spine.

"I would hope so." Tilting my head back I smile up at him. Our eyes meet and I get that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach again. This time instead of looking away Percy leans down and presses his lips to mine. "I'll never get used to that." My cheeks are burning again and I'm smiling like a school girl. Which is something I normally despise. I've always looked down on girls who are giddy and silly, but thats how I feel after we kiss.

"Good." He grins slyly and the troublemaker in him shines bright in his eyes.

"Seaweed Brain," I start to warn, nothing good ever comes out of that look. I'm stopped by another little kiss. My cheeks burn more then they were before.

"How was you're night?" Percy asks when I yawn and rub my eyes. I don't know why, I'm not really that tired. Not sleeping well isn't new for me.

I decide to be honest with him. It's Percy. "I didn't sleep very well. You?" I lean further back into him and snuggle into his chest.

"Yeah I didn't sleep at all. I didn't want to miss you if you got here. That's ok though, Will and I had to guard the ship anyway. " His ripped arms wrap a little tighter around me and he rubs my arm. It's strangely soothing.

"Reyna didn't help?" thats not like her.

"She did but the chimmera bit her in the leg, the poison was pretty strong so Will and I let her rest up. She is doing a lot better." I hear the smile in his voice, he is so compassionate. _Duh, his fatal flaw is loyalty._ Percy yawns too and I glance back up at him. His eyes look heavy, but he tries his best to smile down at me. He doesn't try to hide how worried he is... He has to be exhausted.

"Percyyyyy... you need to sleep. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok." I hug his arms around me and brush my thumb along his skin. "I have you."

"You'll always have me Wise Girl." He kisses the top of my head. "I am worried. I know you can handle yourself but I'm still worried." Percy whispers. "This.. thing... it's really dangerous."

"I know."

"Will you sleep with me?"

I sit up away from his clutches and turn to look at him, my cheeks are burning now redder then a cherry. "What!?" I scratch the back of my neck. "I um... uhhh.. Percy... I'm not ready. I'm waiting..." _I still have to be a maiden to do this anyway... I mean not that I haven't thought about it... I want it to be Percy... Ugh! Such a Seaweed Brain!_

"Oh, my gosh Annabeth. Not like that..." His cheeks are red now too and he brushes his hands through his hair like he always does when he is uncomfortable. "You need to sleep too... and I want to be with you. I want to hold you close to me, feel your heart beat, feel you breathing, smell your hair, feel you're warmth. I want to protect you. Will you fall asleep with me?"

I sigh in relief, but my cheeks stay hot. What was I thinking? Of course Percy wasn't thinking that.. or was he? Do I even want him to be? _So, soooo confused right now._ I didn't even have those thoughts till... "Yes. Yes, of course I will Seaweed Brain."

Percy helps me off the floor and we get balanced in one of the hammocks. The netting holds us closer together and I scoot as close as I possibly can to him. Keep me safe Seaweed Brain. I trust you. I lay with my head on his chest, his heart beat soothes me to relax a little. He runs his fingers through my hair and plays a little with the curls. "I love you Percy."

"Was the idea so awful?" he chuckles at me. _Me loving him?_ Trying hard to tease me he laughs some more about something but I'm not catching on.

"What?" What is he talking about? Ouuu _that_.."Um..."

"I'm kidding. If you want to wait, I'll wait. I understand, it's a really big deal and honestly I'm not ready either." There is a little awkward silence. "Sorry, you just got me thinking. But really, was it that bad?" The laughter flirts in his voice and rumbles his chest.

"Go to sleep Seaweed Brain." I smile into his chest giggling a little. I'm not a giggly person, he just has that effect on me. _He does want me! But he loves me enough to wait._ We haven't even been dating for what... like two days? But then again we have been best friends for years, and I've been in love with him since the Battle of Olympus... the first one.

I close my eyes and let his rising chest and thumping heart lull me to sleep. It only takes a second before I'm out cold.

"Awww you guys... look at them!" Will says a little loudly, waking me up. I shoot him a glare. "Sorry." He whispers, luckily he didn't wake Percy.

"How long have we been down here?" I whisper to the tree who are smiling widely down at Percy and I, but something else is in their body language too. At first they don't respond. "Earth to half-bloods." I glance up to Percy to make sure he is still asleep. He is, very asleep. A little drool is leaking out of his mouth. _He is so cute._

"Oh, about 10 hours or so." Will shrugs. "We slept upstairs so we wouldn't wake you, but we haven't heard anything and were starting to get a little worried."

"I'm glad you guys got some rest." Thalia smiles. I look at her and Reyna. They are exhausted, and a little scratched up. She looks at Reyna who just nods. Will steps closer to Reyna in support. _They would be so good together, if Reyna would just give him a chance. It's ok to date a Greek. I wish you would do what makes you happy, not what you think your people need._

"Annabeth did you hear her?" Reyna asks me gently. When I just look at her puzzled she repeats what Thalia must have said. "We think now is the best time."

"Oh" I sigh and Percy shifts under me. Still asleep. "You're probably right."

"It's just that the monsters are getting worse, and we have sorta cleared an opening." Will explains, softly. They are tiptoeing around me. Have I given them a reason? Am I showing how scared I am?

"It's fine." I smile to them, trying to let them know I'm ok. I wiggle Percy's chest with my hand. "Wake up Seaweed Brain." I carefully scoot up closer to his face and plant a slow kiss on his tender lips. Slowly his eyes open and he mumbles something. I give him a second to adjust as he blinks his beautiful eyes hard and yawns a little. "It's time."

"Ok." He does his best to smile for me. We sit up together careful not to tip the hammock again.

"Let's do this." I make myself slide out of Percy's arms and stand up. I want to be there for ever. He follows shortly behind me.

The five of us hurriedly grab our stuff. I put on my armor, hilt my knife and slide sword I was given in tartarus into my belt. Will is standing at the door bow in hand, knife on his thigh, quiver and med-kit across his back. Reyna and Thalia head toward him. Percy has riptide hanging at his hip and is struggling to straiten his brest plate. I tug on the strap and adjust it so it sits rite. "There you go." I whisper. He kisses me firmly on the lips, _soooo much better then a 'thank you'._

"Get a room." Thalia snorts. I shoot her a look and she laughs, it probably was't a very intimidating one with my cheeks turning pink. I quietly follow the others up the stairs.

Out side it's still dark, the stars twinkle by the millions in the sky, and the air is warm on my skin. With out a single word being said we hop into the small boat and Percy controls us to the shore. _He is so hot_, standing with one leg on the front of the ship. The small waves lap against the wooden sides of the little boat. The salt water splashes up in a light mist dampens that our skin.

When we make contact with the sand Percy and Will hop out and pull it higher on the beach so it won't float away. Us girls hop out landing with out a sound on the damp sand. Will leads the way, bow drawn, up the beach to the path that runs to the portal. Thalia brings up the rear, he bow drawn as well. Reyna is in front of me scanning for threats and Percy follows closely behind me doing the same.

The five of us move in a silent line, following perfectly a plan that was never spoken. Only a few monsters threaten us, but Thalia and Will quickly take care of them. The path underfoot changes from packed dirt to hard stone, the air shines with a red tint and sends a chill down my spine. I see the opening, glowing deep red. _We're here_.

We stop close to the portal. Their faces are solum, hard set jaws and sad eyes watch me as I take a step toward my fate. _Make this quick Annabeth. Don't cry_. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I just want to say... If I don't make it... I'll be ok so don't worry about me."

I give Will a hug. "Thanks for the memories old friend. I know you'll make a great doctor." He just nods to me.

"Reyna, I'm glad we got to know each other. Watch out for Camp-Half blood for me... and" I whisper in her ear as I hug her. "Give Will a chance." She blushes but nods and smiles a little.

Thalia doesn't wait to wrap me in a hug. "You have protected me since I was a little kid. You're the closest thing to a real sister I have. Thank you so much for everything." She whispers that she is proud of me into my ear and lets me go.

I don't say anything to Percy. I can't. I take his face in my hands and kiss him. _I love you Seaweed brain. I'll be ok, you'll be ok. Knowing you has been amazing. I'll never forget our adventures. You're the love of my life Percious Jackson. I'll always be your Wise Girl._ I slowly pull away and he tilts his head so we can kiss for just a second longer.

"I love you Annabeth." Now he leans in and kisses my forehead. Before I start crying I turn and walk to the portal. Before I step in I glance back at my friends, trying so hard to hold it together for my sake, they smile at me. "Kick some ass Wise Girl."

I breathe in deeply taking one last breath of fresh air. _Hear goes nothing._ I step into the glowing portal and every nerve in my body explodes. It's all I have in me not to collapse to the ground. _Fight Annabeth. FIGHT!_ My skin starts to bubble, every old wound I had is re-opened and starting to seep blood.

_Don't panic. Breathe_. My right ankle shatters again, and I feel my ribs crack. A muffed cry escapes my lips and dots dance in my eyes.

A shadowy figure steps forward. I see the swirls where a face should be. "So, Daughter of Athena, we meet again."

I stand up strait, trying to show any strength I still have. I swear I see him grinning as he moves his right arm to the side exposing what appears to be a nine-talied-Cat-whip. "Now the real fun begins."

I slowly draw my knife, the movement is excruciating, fire is running through my bones, and acid through my muscles. I raise my blade in front of me. "Bring it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry about the wait. This stuff with my family has been rough on top of finals and basketball season. **

**First thing's first I want to give a shout out to FandomsUnite98 for the loyalty to reviewing. You all should defiantly follow suit and help me out with some reviews. I'm not sure if I should keep writing or not. And after reading this chapter I know you're going to want to know what happens next. I promise you'll like it ;) But seriously no reviews and it ends here! I don't want it to either so just take two seconds and help me out... for christmas ;P **

**Percy-**

We fan out and circle the portal all facing outward to protect Annabeth from what we can on this side. There is no telling what she's going through in there, we can't see inside the red glow. Every once and a while it will dim but some times it glows brighter. _Please, Dad, Athena, make her get through this. Don't let her die on me._

Hours seem to go by and I'm not really sure how long she has been in there. But the portal is still flickering grey, or glowing brighter red. _Strobe light, SWEET._ We haven't had much trouble with monsters. Most of the bad ones are already taken care of, yeah I know, I'm awesome. "Perc, man a little help." it must be a pretty good sized monster because Will is a damn good fighter, he wouldn't need help. He wouldn't ask for it either, that guy has some serious pride. When I get there I nearly drop riptide.

Reyna is laying on the ground, the shirt around her stomach is soaked with blood, the gash in her side is easily visible. "What happened?" I glance to the pile of gold dust starting to whisk off in the wind.

She tries to sit up, face pale and twisted in pain, sweat poring from her forehead. Well, Rey, that's not a good look for ya. Reyna grasps at the wound, but the effort to sit up adds pressure and I think I see an organ trying to pop out. Gross! What's inside your body should stay there! "Reyna lye still!" Will lays her back down. She coughs and her teeth go from shiny white to deep red. This is not good.

I glance to where Thalia is standing and her quiver is almost empty. In the distance there is a shadow approaching. "Will I need your arrows if you're not using them!" I throw the two full quivers to her feet before looking back at my friend suffering on the ground. If it's this bad out here what is happening to Annabeth! My mind is screaming I can't focus! _Freekin' ADHD_.

"DAD! Apollo! I need you!" Will is getting desperate, his patch job on Reyna is already soaked with blood. He is grabbing more gauze out of the med-kit and holding it firmly to her side. "Stay with me Reyna, fight it! Look at me! Focus on my eyes." She looks to him and a bloody smile creeps on her face."Hang on. Keep you're eyes open Reyna." Will turns his attention to the newly risen sun. "DAD! If I ever meant anything to you, PLEASE!"

There is a flash of light behind us and I see the young Apollo step toward his son and Reyna who is now going into shock. "I'm here Son." He looks at Reyna on the ground and the pool of blood forming around her. "I will take care of her." Apollo and Reyna disappear. _Please let Reyna be ok._

"Percy, I need some help over here." Lightning cracks through the air and thunder makes the entire island rumble. I rush to Thalia's side, di immortalis, we are so out matched... Annabeth HURRY! There's a familiar tug in my gut and water rushes up around me. "You ready?" Thalia looks at me grinning stubbornly. Just like old times, except this time we are protecting Annabeth, she isn't fighting next to us.

The stampede of monsters is getting closer, their shear stench is enough to make you pass out. You guys staaank, take a bath. I ready my self "Nope not ready...YES I'm ready! You forget what I'm capable of, Sparky." I grin back she just laughs and rolls her eyes, typical. "Let's do this." spinning riptide in my hand and wink to Thalia who is getting ready to release the first arrow. Will is behind us doing the same.

The air around us flashes a bright red, but that quickly fades to grey. With one blast of light from the portal the three of us are almost knocked on our faces, the monsters denigrate on impact with the ripple of energy spreading out from portal's epicenter, trees flatten in a circle, and the dark energy around us begins to lift. _She did it! Annabeth did it!_

She stands triumphant where the portal used to be for a second. Blond hair flowing in the gentle breeze, there seems to be a glow about her. _Thank you! thank you thank you thank you. _She's ok. Her knees buckle as she collapses hard crumpling to the ground. Riptide falls from my hand with a clatter. I have to get to her. "Annabeeeeettthhhhhh!"

She is laying on her back, her Camp Half-Blood shirt is ripped to shreds, hardly hanging from her body, and stained a deep red. Annabeth is hardly breathing. Her face is swollen with cuts, black and blue with bruises and smudged with sweat, dirt and grime. Her golden hair is matted to her forehead with dried blood, singed in some places, and in others littered with spiderwebs. Her ankle is crooked, her arm at an unnatural angle. _Wait a second these are old wounds..._The gash where she took the knife for me is open, along with many... many new wounds. Her flesh is just as bad as her shirt. _Oh gods... What happened in there..._

Annabeth's stormy grays light up when she sees me, and I can't look at anything else."P-p-percy." Her face twists in pain through an attempted smile. She tries to prop herself up on her elbows anyway... dumb idea Wise Girl! Annabeth cries out in pain. I've seen lots of people in pain. I've heard their screams. This is worse...It's the ugliest sound I've ever heard in my entire life and it's coming from Annabeth..._MY_ Annabeth!

"Annabeth don't move." I slide my hand behind her head and take her hand in my other (her unbroken arm.. duh). Her fingers weakly grasp around mine, her hand feels like ice. Sweat is beading on her forehead and she's trembling.

"Hey there Annabeth." Will kneels by us pulling a stethoscope from his kit. "I'm going to take a listen. You look at Perc, OK?"

She swallows hard and looks up to me preparing for what's coming. Her eyes talk to me _I'm scared Percy. It hurts so much._ I just look right back and flash her a smile. _I know, fight through it Wise Girl. I'm right here._ When Will presses the stethoscope to her ribcage she moans clenching her eyes shut and squeezes my hand.

"Her lungs are collapsed, and I'm suspecting many broken ribs. I have to get a chest tube in her so she can breathe." He is talking to me, quietly trying not to scare her. He swabs her side with iodine and gives me a bottle of nectar. I let her sip on it and she relaxes a bit. "That's enough Perc, any more would be to dangerous. Ok, Annabeth, this is going to hurt. You just focus on Perc." He pulls some sort of kit out of his bag. "Percy hold her still." he whispers so softly I almost miss it.

She closes her eyes and clenches her jaw. Will makes the incision, her jaw tightens, and she grips my hand. "Breathe Wise Girl." I sooth. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He begins sliding the tube into his incision, Annabeth cries out. I can hear Will muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over. Her cries with each little progression of the procedure are gut wrenching. Blood pours out of the tube and Annabeth takes a deeper breath. He did it. _Ok, we can do this_. Looking to Will to congratulate him on helping her some, I see him turn his head away and vomit. _Ewwwwww_.

Annabeth opens her eyes, now filled with tears she is still trying to hold back. "Hey there Wise Girl." I slide my hand out of hers and brush her hair from her face. "It's over. You're going to be ok." I say despite the pool of blood forming around us.

"Ouch." She says through gritted teeth as Will sets her ankle and starts to bandage her deepest gashes first. Will rolls her up on her side to look at her back. His face turns pale and I sneak a look. Her skin is hanging off her back in bloody strips, her muscle is visible, and on her shoulder blade I swear I can see some bone. _Was she whipped? Gods, pease no... _I help hold her up as he presses medicated gauze to her back before laying her back down. She only groans a little. "Could you be a little rougher Solace?" She chides. _This is good. She is talking. She is joking around._ "Hey Seaweed Brain. You miss me?" the corners of her mouth turn slightly up in a small smile.

"Psh, No. You were only gone for like 27 hours 6 minutes and 18 seconds... 19 seconds" I chuckle at her new found energy. _How did I know that?_ It's amazing what a little oxygen can do to you. I almost start laughing at thinking I was loosing her.

"Such a Seeweed Brain." Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes look up into mine I can already see the life beginning to drain slowly from them like an hour glass. She smiles at me with her white teeth and dimples, brighting her dirt dimmed face. "I'm ok Percy." she says out of breath. I feel her breathing becoming more labored, she takes a deep breath to try and catch some more air. It is halted by the pressure of the broken ribs and she moans as her face twists in pain.

I hold her head. "You're going to be ok Annabeth. I'm going to get you out of here. Don't you worry." I say in a panic as her breathing slows. The blood has stopped draining from her chest, but the puddle is still growing. I've seen enough people like this to know that a puddle this size is fatal. I'm not an idiot.

"Relax..a..little..Percy..geez." she literally chokes out a word with every breath in a weak whisper but I can still hear the smile in her voice. "Never.. thought.. I'd.. tell.. you.. that.. did.. ya?

"Nope." I try to smile down at her. "You're learning from me. About time." I wink down to her.

"Shut..up."

"Oh you know you love me."

"I do. So, so much Percy." she seems to find the energy and breath to speak normally. "I love you." I can't help it, I lean down and kiss her. I don't care if she's about to die, I don't scare how beat up she is, she is still the most beautiful person I've ever known. Even now she is trying so hard to be tough when I know she's in pain.

Will stops doing what ever he was doing. He look at me and shakes his head, tears are starting to stream down his face. "How you feeling kiddo?" He tries to talk gently to her. Annabeth turns her head to see him crying and he quickly wipes the tears.

"It's ok Will. You did everything you could. You really are going to be a great doctor." She smiles up to him.

"I love you like a sister Annabeth, growing up together, you shaped who I am." He kisses her forehead. "You did good. I'll miss you." Will stands and walks away.

Thalia kneels at her side now.. _Where in hades have you been?_ Then another girl steps up behind her and puts her hand on Thalia's shoulder. _Artemis_. "I'm sorry, my huntress, there is nothing I can do. It is too much even for me. Young maiden, you've done well." and she walks off to find her nephew.

Thalia's turn. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. I promised I'd never let anything happen to you. I failed. I'm sorry. When you get to... Just enjoy it, ok? Love you."

"I'm ok Thalia. I love you too." Her breathing slows more, but Thalia leaves the two of us alone. "Percy..." she blinks back tears.

"I know, Wise Girl. It's ok to cry. It's just me."

Like she ever listens to me. "No it's not..." Damn it! Quit trying to be so tough.

"Save you're energy. We'll get through this. We'll get you back to Camp. We'll grow old together, you can design us a house on the lake cliff. We'll live there and help Chiron with the kids."

"Percy. I know I'm dying. Please don't pretend." I can't respond. I'll cry and she doesn't need that right now. I'll be her rock.

"Tell my step-mom and Dad I'm sorry. Tell Chiron I'm greatful for him, he is truly my father. Tell my siblings lighten up, tell them I love them." she is talking quickly but painfully with a surge of energy helping her race death to get out her last words. "Promise me you'll always have fun with things and you won't change. You wont have to worry about me any more, I will be safe."

"Shhhh Annabeth, don't." It's to much for me. SHE IS DYING.

"I will watch over you now, and be there when ever you need someone to talk to. I will always be with you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you Annabeth." there is no use in trying to get her to hang on now, the life is almost completely out of her stormy eyes. I hold her steady as the breathing slows even more. Now I'm the one talking fast "I will make you proud. I promise. I'll follow all of your advice, even if it is stupid." I stifle a laugh that makes her smile.

"YOU are the best person in the world, no one even comes close. You're good with a knife, kind and caring, and strong, and honest, and smart, and beautiful. I look up to you Annabeth. Always have always will. You are the nicest most genuine soul to ever walk on the earth." I brush my hand along her cheek.

"I know you're going to be ok, where there is no more pain, no more monsters, no more suffering." I smile down at her with tears welling up in my eyes "The place will be awesome, the weather will be perfect, and you will be in paradise. Save a place for me, OK?" she nods so slightly as one tear rolls down her cheek cutting it's way through the dirt caked on her face leaving a perfect little trail.

I wipe it with my thumb and kiss her, its desperate, but maybe it'll give her some life. "I love you so much." and slide my hand back into hers.

"I...will...always...love...you." she gets out as her last breath leaves her body. I can see her once so lively eyes locked to mine, blank in a haze. I slide my hand out of hers for one last time and close her beautiful, perfect, grey eyes. I lean over her dead body and press my face to her chest for a second before cradling her so gently in my arms as I lay her head down in the dirt.

I am just kneeling there starring down at my best friend, the love of my life. Dead. My heart shatters in my chest. I've never felt a pain so real. Tears are streaming down my face and I let them fall with full force. She's gone, the only girl I've ever loved is gone. "ANNAAAABETTTHHHH!" I can't breathe. "MY ANNABETHHH."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here is the ending hope you like it, yeah it may be a little rushed but who cares? What evs. **

**Please review this and the entire story I have worked really hard on this for the most part and its really appreciated (not to meantion helpful). I'm also taking ideas for another fanfic. LOVE YOU ALL! -t **

**Percy-**

It's been six months since Annabeth... A lot has happened since then. I did something really rash...We completed the plans she had for camp in the box of things she left at Rachel's. Reyna and Will finally started dating. Malcolm took over Athena's cabin. People are starting to do better with out her, at least they were when I left a few months ago. Not me. I know I promised to stay the same but how could I? I lost my best friend. I lost Annabeth.

I sit in the plane quietly and watch to sky go by, my mind on what it's always on, Annabeth. I see her smile in half-bloods running around camp. I see her eyes in the storm clouds that roll across the summer sky. I see the glow of her tan skin in the welcoming morning sun. I see her golden hair in grass swaying gently in the breeze. I see her beautiful face in the view from the cliff.

Every where I go something reminds me of her and it rips my heart to shreds, but makes me smile at the same time. I hate more then anything she isn't here with me, but everything she was surrounds me constantly.

I would give anything to get back to the war with Geae, or the Titans, the hard quests fighting monsters, anything to be back with her. I miss her and my heart breaks again every second. People say that it's ok, that she is in a better place. I know she is but it is not ok. It will never be ok. She should be here with me.

"Jackson, were getting close. Time to focus."

I nod in response and pull a picture of her out of my jacket. Grover must have taken it because I had no idea it even existed. Annabeth had it in a seashell frame, but I couldn't take the frame with me so I laminated it and carry it with me every day. Our feet are dangling off the edge of the lake cliff, her favorite place at camp. My arm is around her shoulders. Her head is resting on my shoulder. Her blond curls fall down her back, and though the picture is still I can still see them blowing gently in the breeze. The sun is setting over the lake and the colors dance in the sky. I kiss it and place in back in the pocket over my heart. _Keep me safe Wise Girl. I love you._

I run my thumb over her beaded necklace thats always in my pants pocket. Their cool smoothness soothes my anxious stomach. _I hate flying_.

Sarge comes out of the cockpit. The other men are tucking away their lucky charms. "All right men. We are approaching the drop sight. Get in. Get our lost operative. Get out. There will be an extraction team a little down river. It's up to you to make it that far. Then you're home free."

The captain comes on over our head phones. "Seal Team 3, Prepare for drop." _Percy Jackson, Navy Seal._ I wouldn't have believed it if you told me that I'd join the Navy and leave my friends at camp, but I just couldn't take it anymore. Besides, college would have been a struggle with out Annabeth to help me so I joined up. I'm a good enough fighter.

We stand in unison and double check our chutes and make sure our guns are secure. The are slight nods shift around the cargo bay. These 8 guys are my brothers now. I trust them with my life. Adam, Jamie, Drew, Brian, Brooks, Wes, Gage, and Zach, we have only been a unit since a few months ago but a lot can change in a few months, well just me anyway. They've been together for awhile. I'm the new kid.

"Drop in 5...4...3...2... GO!" We jump out of the plane. _Please Zeus forgive me, I don't like you're sky just as much as you don't like me._ Once on the ground we surround the hut where our target is being held.

Our movements remind me of all those quests with my friends, we had a system built up that didn't need communication except for maybe some hand jesters. The guys and I quickly secure the perimeter and enter the one room hut. Adam and Gage work on the holds on Operative Knovack's arms and legs while the rest of us take post and keep on the lookout.

In the quite I glance over my shoulder to Knovack, she hanging limply between our guys. Bloody and beaten to a pulp. _Gods, what did they do to her..._. and suddenly it's not Knovack there, its Annabeth laying in the dirt, in my arms, body torn to pieces, dying. Knovack looks like that, except with less fight, less beauty. In my split second of distraction there is a clatter on the ground. "GRENADE!" I scream and pounce on the fetch toy from hell, with out even thinking. _Oh, shit... grenade's explode._

There is a flash, and I feel like my body is being ripped to shreds. _Duh you idiot, you're exploding._ My thighs, chest, and stomach that were rapped around the explosive burn with a pain I've never felt before but that quickly vanishes. I hear distant shouts, the popping of the automatic rifles, a ringing noise that sounds something like the mosquito ring tone. _Hades that's annoying, shut that damn thing off. _And I mean seriously can I get some aspirin, my head is pounding.

I roll my head to the side to try to see what's going on. Just out side the hut door three enemy go down, but bullets are still flying. Through the door and the raining ammunition steps a woman glowing in a soft white light, her blond hair frames her face in princess curls. _Annabeth?...no you dummy she is dead._

The woman reaches her hand down to me, as if to help me up. When a pretty girl offers you a hand you take it. _I at least know that._ I'm up on my feet and I'm feeling like I'm floating. _This is really weird, no way should I be standing..._

I see the dimpled smile, the shining grey eyes, more full of life then I've ever seen them. _ANNABETH_! It's my Annabeth, and she's more beautiful then ever, she looks like a strait up goddess. _Death has treated you well Wise Girl._ She leans in presses her warm lips to mine. Best. Kiss. Ever. "_Hey Seaweed Brain."_ whispers before kissing me again I feel her lips smile against mine. _"I saved a place for you."_


End file.
